Mine OneShoot
by leekeke
Summary: Annyeong, aku pindahan dari Kanada / Ne, aku mau menjadi Yeojachingumu...


**Tittle : Mine ( One Shot)**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Donghae (SJ)**

**Jessica (SNSD)**

**Yoona (SNSD) **

**Other cast :**

**Kyuhyun (SJ)**

**Seohyun (SNSD)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, School life**

Annyeong...^^ aku baru pertama kali bikin ff nihh.. jadi mohon bantuanny untuk comment.. comment sma masukkan dri kalian bisa membuat aku senangg, dan bisa membuat ff lgi... Happy Reading chingudeul^^

~Seoul International School~

Pukul 07.30KST

"Annyeong, Mianhae aku telat sedikit.." ucap seorang yeoja yang terlihat kelelahan karna berlari dari lobby sekolah sampai ke kelas...

"annyeong Sica, gwenchanayo.. Ppallii sbelum pak hansung datang..'' ujar seorang sahabat yeoja itu yang bernama Seohyun...

"Aissh, Sica kau lari begitu cepat, aku kelelahan mengejarmu''

''Mian Donghae, aku tidak tau Jika kau ada diblakangku tadi.. '' kata Sica

'' Sedang apa kalian disini? Kajja" Tiba-tiba Seorang namja datang dari dalam dan menyuruh Donghae, Sica dan Seohyun Masuk kelas.. Dia adalah Kyuhyun

.

,

Beberapa menit kemudian pak Hansung datang dengan Seorang Yeoja yang cantik, sepertinya yeoja itu adalah anak baru..

Saat pak Hansung datang 4 orang sahabat itu sudah duduk ditempat masing- masing kecuali Jessica yang sedang pergi ke Toilet..

Yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri "Annyeong, aku adalah Im Yoona.. aku pindahan dari Canada, aku pindah karena ayahku berpindah tempat kerja.. Senang bisa berteman dengan kalian semua, kuharap kalian semua bisa membantuku.. Gomawo"

Pak Hansung mempersilahkan yeoja itu duduk bangku tempat eunhyuk yang berada dibelakang bangku Donghae dan Jessica..

Yeoja itu kemudian berkata "apakah aku boleh duduk di sebelah namja itu?'' yoona menunjuk kearah donghae.. ''Tidak bisa, ini tempat untuk Jessica..'' Protes Donghae "maaf pak saya tidak bisa melihat terlalu jelas jika dri tempat yang bapak tunjuk awal.." ucap yoona kepada pak Hansung.. ''Baiklah, biar jessica yang pindah ke tempat Eunhyuk.." ujar pak Hansung melerai keributan yang hampir muncul.

*Jessica Pov*

Saat aku masuk kedalam kelas pak Hansung sudah datang, dan aku meminta maaf karna datang terlambat sehabis dari toilet tadi.. perasaanku ada yang berubah didalam kelas ini.. Oh ternyata ada anak baru... OMO! Ternyata dia menempati tempat dudukku.. Aish menyebalkan kenapa harus aku yang pindah dari sana.. Pak Hansung menyuruhku duduk ditempat eunhyuk..

Aisshh Matanya menatapku begitu tajam, tetapi aku tidak tau maksud mata anak ini..

*Jessica Pov End*

.

.

Sedari tadi saat Jessica pindah tempat duduk mukanya terlihat murung dan tidak berkonsentrasi saat pelajaran karena melihat donghae dan yoona sedari tadi mengobrol berduaan..

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi " " hae langsung berbalik badan menghadap ke Jessica dan mengajaknya pergi ke kantin, karna pasti seo dan kyu sudah ada disana..

"Donghae oppa, bisakah aku ikut dengan kalian? Karna aku tidak tau apapun disini.. Oppa.." ujar yoona manja terhadap donghae sambil memegang tangan donghae..

*Donghae Pov*

Aishh yeoa ini benar-benar keterlaluan, dia memanggilku Oppa lagi, padahal kan kita seumuran dan kita tidak Berpacaran.. aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun, jika aku menolak pasti aku akan menyakitkan hatinya, karna aku kurang sopan dengannyaa.. jessica sepertinya dari tadi hanya diam dan tidak berkomentar "Kajja Sica, seo dan kyu nanti marah jika menunggu kita terlalu lama..'' kataku kepada jessica, sambil melepas pegangan yoona dan menarik tangan sica yang tidak berkomentar dengan sikapku..

"Oppa, chankamanneyo aku boleh ikut tidak?" kata yoona kepadaku.. aku hanya mengangguk sambil terus berlari lebih cepat bersama sica, untuk menghindari Yoona..

~kantin~

Setibanya aku dikantin, aku langsung duduk bersama sica, seo, dan kyu, sambil bernapas terengah-engah..

*Donghae Pov End*

Saat haesica sudah tiba dikantin dan sudah memesan makanan tak lama yoona datang dan bergabung dengan mereka dan memesan makanan..

Bel tanda usai istirahat pun berbunyi, mereka semua masuk kekelas dan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa, terkecuali sica yang tampaknya murung...

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi.. anak-anak langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, tetapi tidak dengan Jessica.. tampaknya dari tadi dia tidak berkonsentrasi sampai – sampai dia tidak mendengar bahwa bel pulang sudah berbunyi..

*Jessica Pov*

Mengapa aku tampak cemas melihat mereka (yonhae) yang sedari tadi berdua, bercanda dan mengobrol bersamaa bahkan Yoona sekarang sudah memanggil donghae dengan sebutan oppa.. Aigoo aku tidak boleh iri kepadanya, tetapi aku sangat ingin dekat dengan hae saat ini...

"Sica, mengapa kamu melamun terus sedari tadi?" ujar Hyuk mengagetkanku..

"Aniiyoo.. gwenchana.." kataku kaget..

*Jessica Pov End*

.

.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu keempat sahabat itu semakin akrab.. sebenarnya mereka dulu juga satu SMP tetapi tidak terlalu dekat.. Donghae dan Yoona pun sekarang menjadi akrab walaupun seohyun, jessica, dan kyuhyun tidak menyukai yoona.. 1 minggu lagi UN akan diadakan..

*Donghae Pov*

Aku merasa sangat bosan hari ini , hari ini sepertinya panas sekali.. aku ingin memakan sebuah ice cream rasanyaaa..

"oppaa aku ingin makan ice cream nih.. kau mau tidak?" kata yoona membuyarkan lamunanku, tapi bagaimana dia tau aku juga ingin makan ice cream..

Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali memakan ice cream tetapi aku ingat kata-kata kyuhyun waktu itu dan saat ini sedang ada sica, kyu dan seo memandang ku dengan tatapan tajam...

*Flashback donghae Pov*

"Hae apakah kau tidak melihat bagaimana perubahan sica saat kamu semakin dekat dengan yoona?" kata kyu

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?!" kataku

"Aisshh dasar pabo! Sica itu sangat cemburu saat melihatmu dengan Yoonaaa.. aku sering melihatnya bersama seo saat kau dan yooona sedang mengobrol dikelas" Kata Kyuhyun kesal

"ohhh jadi sica cemburu padaku.. Dasar yeoja itu... lalu bagaimana kau tau kalau sica cemburu pada yoona?" kataku penasaran

"Sudah bisa tertebak dari matanyaa!" ucap kyuhyun geram "oh iya ngomong – ngomong apakah kau mencintai yoona?" tanyanya

"Aniiii.. mana mungkin aku suka dengan orang yang menyebalkan seperti diaa... orang yang sok kaya, dan sok cantik itu.." ucapku

"tetapi kau terlihat sangat dekat dengannyaaa.. aku mulai curiga kau mencintainya hae.." katanya

"aku dekat dengannya karena kasihan.. Disekolah ini tidak ada yang menyukainya termasuk kau!" kataku memberi penjelasan

"Ohh...nee, nee arraseo.. Tetapi kau harus ingat kau tidak boleh membuat sica cemburu.. sepertinya sica sedan memendam perasaanya padamu" kata kyu yang sudah mengerti

*Flashback end*

"aku mau.. beli sjaa 4" kataku

"MWO? Banyak sekali" kata seo, kyu dan sica yang hampir berbarengan

"wae? Kalian tidak mau yasudah beli saja 2" kataku

"aniii.. kami mau" kata sica

"okk"

*Donghae Pov End*

*****yoona Pov*

Aish bagaimana sih aku kan hanya ingin membelinya untuk aku dan hae tetapi malah hae menawarkan kepada yang lain lagi...

"Baiklah akan kubelikan" ucapku tidak puas

Pabboo kau bodoh skaliii mengapa aku menwarkannya.. kenapa tidak langsung membelikannya sajaa..

Sudahlah abaikann sajaa..

"Ice creamnya ini..." Ucap seorang penjaga warung ice cream, yang membuyarkan lamunanku..

*Yonna Pov End*

4 orang sahabat itu sedang bercakap – cakap dan tertawa bersama sambill menuggu ice cream yang dibelikkan oleh yoona tetapi tidk dengan Sica yg sedari tadi hanya tersenyum sajaa.. akhir-akhir ini dia tampak menjadi seorang pendiamm..

*Jessica Pov*

Aku tidak menyangka hae masih ingat dengan ku.. ya lebih tepatnya kami.. Dia langsung menyuruh Yoona tanpa menawarkannya kepada kami.. kukira dia sudah tidak ingat dengan persahabatan ini karna Yoona..

"Ini Ice creamm sudah datang.." kata yoona mengacaukan lamunanku

Kami pun memakan ice cream ini sampai habis dan waktu bel istirahat masuk pun berbunyi..

Kami semua masuk kelas dan duduk ditempat msing-masinggg.. aku mulai iri sepertinya kepada seo.. dia sangat enak bisa duduk berduaan dengan kyu...

*Jessica Pov End*

*Seohyun Pov*

"kyu lihat wajah sica kembali murung.. padahal dia tadi sangat bahagia sepertinya.." ucap ku kepada kyu

"neee.. itu semua pasti gara-gara yoona yang genit ituuu... aku kesal melihatnyaa" ujar kyu

"hahaaaa ternyata kau tidak suka juga dengannnya ya kyu?"

"nee aku sangat tidak menyukainyaa.."

"baguslah jadi aku tidak usah repot –repot cemburu terhadap mu.." omonaaaaaaa aku keceplosannnn aigooo aku malu sekali sekaranggg...

Aku sangat malu sekaranggg.. aku hanya bisa berbalik badan kearah tembok sambil menunggu guru Fisika kami datang..

"Tidak usah malu seoooo... aku mau kookkk..." ucap kyu sambil membalikkan tubuhku kehadapannnyaa

"aisshh ini bukan seperti apa yang kau maksud.. lagi pula kau mau apa?" ucap ku berbohong tidak tahu tetapi aku sangat malu sekarang..

" Aku mau menjadi Namjachingumu seoo.. Apakah kamu mau menjadi Yeoja Chinguku?" ucap kyu serius

Mendadak jantung berdebar sangat keras.. Aigoo aku kenapa ini.. mukaku juga mulai memerah sekarang tetapi aku tidak berani menjawab.. omona kyu memgan muka ku dan aku sekarang melihat matanya, akhirnya kaami bertatapan..

"Jadi bagaimana apakah kau mau?" ucap kyu tidak sabar...

"NE AKU MAU MENJADI YEOJACHINGUMU KYU.." ucap ku begitu bersemangat..

Guru fisika kami pun belum kunjung datang.. lalu tiba-tiba "yess.. sekarang kita berpacaran.." kyu sangat gembira sepertinyaa begitupun aku.. tetapi aku hanya tertawa dan tersenyumm

Saat aku mulai sadar akan tingkah kami berduaaa aku melihat keseliling kelas sepertinya tampak sepi.. tidak ada yang berbicara begitupun yoona dan donghae yang sedari tadi tertawa bersama, yang membuat sica cemburu lagi..

Aigooo aku malu sekali sekarang ternyata mereka melihatku sedari tadi..

"Oppa.. ba..gaimana ini semua orang menatap kita aku sangat malu ..." kataku gugup sambil berbisik pada kyu

"Omonaa nee aku juga maluu.." kata kyu

*Seohyun Pov End*

Tak lama kemudian Guru Fisika pun datang..

Wajah Donghae sekarang berubah memucat karena dia tidak suka dengan pelajaran Fisika..

"Hyuk, tukeran tempat duduk yuukk.." kata donghae pada hyuk sambil membereskan tasnya dan mulai bertukar tempat bersama hyukk..

"Annyeong Sica.." kata donghae menyapa Sica

*Sica Pov*

Aku hanya bisa membuat gambar agar aku tidak bosan melihat kedepan.. melihat pemandangan yang sangat membuatku cemburu..

"annyeong Sica.." itu sepertinya suara donghae,tetapi Kenapa sumber suaranya dari sebelahku...

Saat aku melihat kedepan OMO kok tiba - tiba hyuk duduk dengan yoona..

Aigoo saat aku melihat kesamping ternnyata ada donghae.. "annyeong hae" ujarku kaget tetapi aku berpura-pura tidak kaget..

Aigoo kok dia bisa pindah tempat tetapi aku senang melihatnyaaa saat ini..

"Aku pindah kesini karena aku bosan dengan pelajaran ini dan mungkin mulai sekarang aku akan terus duduk disni bersamamu.. ckckkkk^^" bisik donghae yang seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiranku..

"Jjjinnja?" aku tidak percaya

"neeeee" ucap donghae senang begitupun aku dan kita bercanda bersama..

Setiap hari aku jadi duduk bersama hae meskipun hanya seminggu.. karena besok kami akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan..

*Jessica Pov End*

Semua anak dalam seminggu ini mengikuti UN.. Biasanya hari minggu mereka semua bertemu berempat.. tetapi karena mereka semua akan UN jadi mereka semua belajar dirumah masing-masing..

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian.. setelah pulang sekolah mereka berempat pun pergi bersama dan merayakan hari jadi Seokyu itu..

"Hei kalian apakah tidak ingin menyusul kami? Kalian sangat serasi.." ujar kyu yang terlihat senang..

"nuguya?" tanya donghae "yaakkkk! Kau ini disini siapa lagi yang kukenal selain kalian berdua.. ayolah kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih saja.." kata kyu

*Seohyun Pov*

Aku sangat senang hari iniii bisa berjalan bersama sahabatku dan namjachinguku.. yahhh walaupun Sedari tadi kulihat Jessica hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata itu.. Aku yakin Jessica sebenarnya sangat senang dan berharap itu semua akan menjadi kenyataan..

.

Setelah kami kelelahan bermain bersama kami pun akhirnya pulang.. aku diantar kyuhyun oppa dan sepertinya sica harus pulang bersama donghae...

"oppa kau yang antar Sica yaa.. aku akan pulang diantar kyuhyun.. jaga sica baik-baik oppa.. Gomawo.." Ujarku kepada donghae oppa dan langsung menarik tangan kyuhyun cepat agar tidak ada protes dari keduanyaa.. untung saja kyuhyun oppa mengerti maksudkuu..

.

.

*Seohyun Pov End*

Namja dan yeoja itu pu sekarang terlihat sangat gugup.. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai ketempat parkir motor dan akhirnya donghae pun memulai agar tidak terlalu canggung "Sica, pppaaallii ini sudah malam aku takut nnti kau sakit karna naik motor malam-malam.." Sica pun langsung naik ke atas Motor..

*Donghae Pov*

Aku membawa motorku melaju dengan sangat kencang sehingga sica ketakutan dan memelukku dari belakang.. aku sangat senang kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdegub kencang kenapa akuu?

"Hae, pelan-pelan saja bawa motornyaa aku takut" Ujar sica kepadaku

"neee..." akhirny aku membawa motor pelan-pelan dan sica tetap memelukku

Akhirnya sampai dirumahnya Sica "gomawo hae" ucap sica sambil turun dari motorku dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

Aishh bagaimana ini. Ini waktu yang tepat.. Aku harus memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaanku..

"Sica ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.." ujarku kearah sica yang hampir masuk kedalam rumahnya

"nee.. waeyo?" ujar sica sambil berbalik arah kepadaku.. "Dengarkan Baik-baik yaa.. aku tidak akna mengulangnya lagi" "ne"

"Sicaa sebenarnyaa aku gugup dan takut untuk memberitahu kepadammu... tapi aku takut kau direbut duluan oleh orang lainn.. Sicaaa...Saa..rang...hae" uajrku gugup ada apa dengan ku tiba-tiba aku gugup aishhh donghae Pabboo! Bagaimana jika dia tidak menerimaku karna aku berbicara seperti orang gagap...

"N..nnee?" Ujar sica kaget

"aissshh tidak ada repeat dikiramu ini lagu apaa? Di repeat-repeat.."

"Ahhh.. Oppa jangan marahh.. ucapkan sekali lagi unttukkkuu.. jeball oppa.."

"nee..nee... SARANGHAE SICA" ucapku sedikit berteriak sambil menuju kearah sica dan memeluknya

"Aisshh oppaa menjauhlah aku tidak mau." ucap sica yang membuatku membulatkan mataku..

"Ne?" ucapku tidak percaya "aku tidak mau menjadi sahabatmu saja hahaaa tetapi aku ingin menjadi yeojachingumu.. NADO SARANGHAE DONGHAE OPPA"

Perasaanku sangat Senanggggg sekarang mendengar kalimat itu darinyaa..

"YES.. AKHIRNYAA AKU MEMPUNYAI YEOJACHINGU DAN AKU SEKARANG TELAH MENJADI NAMJACHINGU" ujar ku sambil berteriak senang..

"sssstt.. oppa diam jangan berisik nnti mengganggu tetangga yang lain.. aku pun senang oppa aku bisa menjadi yeojachingumu.." ujar sica..

"Nee.. Jaljayo Sica, sampai ketemu nnanti... mimpi indah.." kataku kepada sica lalu aku menciumnya lembut dan melambaikan tanganku menuggunya sampai masuk kedalam rumah...

.

.

Hari ini hari yang sangat bahagia bagiku dan sica.. Semua orang mengetahui bahwa kami berdua sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.. mereka semuanya juga sepertinya senang dan mendukung aku dengan sicaa.. Kecuali Yoona yang tidak pernah menyukai ini..

Kelulusan pun sebentar lagi akan diumumkan...

*Donghae Pov End*

Terlihat didaftar anak-anak yang lulus Nama Jessica ada diurutan paling atas karena nilainya adalah yang terbesar disekolah nilainya rata-rata 9 keatas.. di daftar kedua terlihat nama Lee Donghae dengan nilai yang hanya beda dibelakang koma saja dengan sica..

Keempat Sahabat itu lulus dengan nilai yang sempurna dan tentunya juga yoona walaupun dia tidak mendapat nilai 9 setidaknya dia sudah berusaha..

.

.

Setelah kelulusan itu pun mereka berlibur bersama kecuali yoona yang bersiap-siap mengurus kepindahannya ke Australia untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya..

.

Hari ini hari keberangkatannya Yoona Mereka semua mengatarnya ke bandara..

.

.

Sudah 3 tahun setelah mereka berpisah dengan Yoona.. Sekarang Donghae sudah bekerja dan menjadi tunangannya Sica.. Donghae bekerja meneruskan perusahaan Appanya setelah lulus kuliah dan sica bekerja sebagai sekretaris donghae... Begitupun dengan Seokyu mereka seminggu lagi akan menikah mendahului Donghae dan Jessica.. Yoona pun sudah mempunyai namjachingu di Australia yang bernama Choi Siwon..

.

.

.

**THE END**

Gomawo Readers yang sudah membaca.. Semoga kalian suka sama FF yang aku buat ini... Gomawo

Chingudeul...^^


End file.
